


Left then Returned

by MosImagination



Series: Marvel omega verse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feels, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Post-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, Steve Saves Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is taken into the war, Steve is in pain without him. Steve is put into the program and gets the serum. He then rescues Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left then Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who I meant today!!! Sebastian Stan!! I cried. I touched him. Thank god for letting me see him. I love him. I send kisses to him~ 
> 
> Enjoy the next part of the Omega love series!

Steve remembered the day like it was yesterday. They both knew they wouldn't be able to hide. 

When the war started they made sure to stay out of sight, Steve knew for sure they'd take Bucky. Omega or not, Bucky was perfect. 

Tall. Strong. Handsome. 

They'd leave Steve in the dust. His weak omega form would so easily prove useless to the war effort. He knew it...he'd die the second he stepped into the battlefield. 

But he'd leave Bucky. Bucky would then have a future? Their bond would melt away and he'd be able to bond with an alpha who could get him pregnant. 

Maybe it was better? 

But all those disruptive thoughts melted away when the large group of alphas pours out in front of their apartment. The head alpha Knocks heavily on the weak door. 

Bucky hurried to open it, his tired eyes looking into those of the head alpha. "Yes hello?" Bucky was fearful, but did his best to hide it. 

"Does this residence host a James Barnes?" The male states proudly. 

Bucky sighed, "that would be me sir. What is it that you need?" 

The alpha sighed, "well Barnes, we know you are a very strong omega, much like that of an alpha. We are running out of alphas who can come join into the army. We need you. You are well and fit." 

Buckys heart was sinking deeper and deeper with each word. "Ah. I understand sir..when should I head out for duty?" 

The alpha looked down in shame, "well I'm afraid to say you must report to the office tomorrow morning." 

That sent Bucky into a spiral of pain, and he knew...just around the corner Steve was listening. He could feel the heart break through their bond.

Bucky huffed, "I'll be there then sir." Bucky was starting to close the door when Steve darted out, "take me too sir!" 

Steve's small, pain filled voice rang out. The head alpha looked at him, eyes angry and critical. "Let you? A small, thin, omega walk out into enemy lines? At least your friend here is much taller, and his ribs don't show. So no kid." 

Then they left. And all Steve saw was red, he fell into Bucky and sobbed. "You're letting them take you!! Take you from me..? So I can what? Sit here and feel our bond melt away as you die so far from me?" Steve was wheezing again. 

Bucky cradled him and scented him. "Shhh...breathe Stevie." 

When Bucky felt Steve was calmer he then spoke. "Steve, clearly they see potential in me. They see me as an alpha. And listen here, ya best know Steve Rogers I am gonna live for you, and we are gonna have a perfect life, we just have to deal wit this first." Bucky spoke with strength, staring dreamily into Steve's sweet eyes. "I love you Stevie." 

Steve sniffle and kissed him softly. "I love you too buck." 

They kissed sweetly, Bucky pressing Steve down against the hard wood floor of the apartment. Steve just moaned into the kiss and kissed back more. 

They stayed like this, exchanging soft kisses, for about an hour. Then buck scooped him up, carrying him off to the bedroom. 

That night they made love, each movement was slow and full of complete meaning. It would be the last time for quite a while. 

Steve finally collapsed on the bed, curling into buck and purring. "My omega..." 

"And my omega..." Buck murmured before falling asleep. 

~~ 

Buck kissed an held the sobbing form of Steve. "Breathe, I ain't gonna die no time soon!" 

Steve just shook his head, "but...Damn it buck, it's hard to not see all this going bad..." 

Bucky smiled and hugged him closer, "we are married...we are bonded. I'll return to my sweet Stevie." 

He kissed him once more then left. 

When he arrived he let the alphas check him over before giving him his uniform. 

"You bonded?" The alpha asked. 

Bucky shook his head, "naw, no alpha could handle me." He laughed then put his uniform onto himself, smiling and looking at himself. "Okay guys, take me away." The others gave a nod and they left. 

~~

At home Steve heavily paced, crying helplessly and needing of his omega. He couldn't feel his buck anymore. So he was alone and surely helpless. 

~~ 

When Steve tried to entered the war again, he was surprised when he was taken into a secret program. 

He worked hard, but always seemed behind everyone else. 

He got a flag no alpha in the program could get. And he won a ride with Peggy. She was nice. A good friend. 

And then there was the 'grenade' threat, he threw himself upon it. 

And that's when he proved himself. He was put into the heart of the program, getting the serum and becoming a much taller, muscle covered, and powerful omega. 

Peggy approved. She even approved when Steve confessed his connection and love for Bucky. Peggy just hugged and held him. 

~~ 

When Steve found out Bucky had disappeared he went to find him. And when their eyes met in that room, they couldn't help but kiss one another, nuzzling close and smiling. 

"You got taller...and thicker..." Bucky laughed. Steve just laughed and shrugged playfully. "And you got small and thinner.." 

They kissed again before taking off to get away with the other man. 

When they arrived at camp, Steve couldn't help but blush when buck yelled "lets hear it for captain America!!" 

~~ 

Steve couldn't help but keep Bucky in his tent, kissing him heavily. Whimpering and begging. "We have about an hour..lets do this." 

Bucky laughed and pushed Steve down against the cot, straddling his hips. 

"My Steve..." He growled and grinned. Steve growled back, "my buck."


End file.
